The Spectacular Wallflower
by Emiko Gale
Summary: -Modern AU- Yarne is an outcast in school trying to become a super hero just like his friend Cynthia. He still has a long way to go but during the night of the dance he may have no choice but use every ounce of bravery he has...And there isn't much.
1. Chapter 1

**...I recently picked up my copy of Fire Emblem: Awakening again and I'm hooked. So much so that I dug up this old fanfic I started writing last year. And this was my first attempt to make a modern AU for a knights in shining armor fantasy game. As you can see Yarne/Cynthia is one of my favorite pairings for the game. This was originally going to be a oneshot but I felt the story would be too much for 1 chapter.**

**And yes, the title is inspired by Spiderman.**

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem belongs to Nintendo this is just a fanfic made by a crazy shipper.**

* * *

Yarne has always had a hard time fitting in with the other students at Holy Iris Grand Academy, especially since he is the only half-Taguel student. The other students would call him "spineless mane boy," "hideous mutant," "smelly rabbit boy," and other names much more vulgar. Sometimes, he would even have his head shoved into his locker, and he wouldn't have the courage to fight back.

Despite being constantly bullied, Yarne has gotten used to it since he's in his senior year. He's also had amazing friends like Cynthia, Brady, Inigo, Owain, and the twins, Morgan and Morgana to support him.

Before he was born, many of his kind were hunted for sport by humans, and used as fur and food; this nearly drove the entire race to extinction. Panne could not trust humans because of this until she married a noble knight named Stahl. Panne gave birth to Yarne and learned there were indeed some Taguel survivors. In a few short years, the Exalt Chrom decreed laws against hate crimes and murder towards Taguel. He and the Ylissean counsel had agreed that Manaketes, Taguel, and humans deserved equal treatment.

Still, others were intolerant of Manaketes and Taguels due to being so different. However, Cynthia befriended Yarne even though he wasn't the bravest warrior. In spite of the intolerance, she believed that he could be a true hero that people could look up to as a symbol of justice. Yarne may have a long way to go before becoming him a hero, he is close friends with Princesses Lucina and Severa, and their support for his race and his goal could quickly shut up any intolerant group of bigots.

But Yarne still has a lot of hero training to do.

* * *

Yarne yawned as he left Tome Studies, his last class of the day, and tiredly walked the polished blue hallways of the academy for the exit. Sadly none of his friends were in his last class to back him up. So other students would snicker at him as he twitched while taking a big test that could make or break his grade. Now that that was done, he was heading to Inigo's place to hang out with some of his friends and discuss plans for the upcoming winter ball at school.

If it wasn't for his friends, especially Cynthia, he wouldn't have wanted to go. He still felt uneasy as he pushed through crowds of students at the school entrance and ran for Inigo's house. He would've run in his full Taguel form but he didn't want to cause trouble.

* * *

Inigo made himself out to be like a rich prince, but he really lived a middle class life. Even so, he was still satisfied. For him, there's nothing better than him sitting in the living room with many of his beautiful lady-friends.

_"How could life get any better?"_ He thought to himself.

However, Yarne with a serious look on his face just sat in front of the couches with the others.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and Inigo got up from his seat and opened the door. "Hey ho! Inigo!" Said a perky voice.

"Hello Cynthia-Whoa, careful! Don't trip over the welcome mat like you did last time!" Inigo warned her.

Cynthia ran into the living room to meet the others. She had orange hair and pig tails, and wore a grey wool sweater and jeans. "Sorry I'm late, my daddy gave me this satchel full of sweets."

She poured all the plastic covered sweets onto the coffee table and hummed a happy-go-lucky tune that lit up the room. Yarne smiled and blushed slightly until...

"Whoa!" She tripped, lucky her face fell on the candy-covered coffee table.

"Oh my!" Yarne said slightly shocked. "Be careful there, Cynthia!"

Cynthia lifted up her face, now covered in candy, and smiled at Yarne. "Fret not my young ward, I may not be super human but I am a super hero."

She picked a packaged lollipop off her cheek and tossed it at Yarne, "Eat up!"

Yarne caught it and smiled, but Lucina, Brady, Kjelle, and Severa were a little concerned about Cynthia's hereditary sweet tooth.

"Be cautious Cynthia, if you eat too many sweets and you may not be able to fit in your ballgown!" Lucina slightly teased her.

Cynthia continued eating anyway. "Awwww! But I'm hungry!"

Kjelle crossed her arms in annoyance. "If she just trained with me this could've been avoided."

"You're not even going to the dance, muscle-lady!" Brady said in annoyance.

"School dances aren't my thing, they're too lovey-dovey for me," Kjelle said. "Thanks for the compliment though." She said sarcastically.

Inigo, Severa, and Lucina had their eyes glued to the TV for a special reason. They were watching the news waiting for a few familiar faces to show up.

_"And now for Professor Miriel of Radiant Dawn University to help us give some insight on the giant Risen attacks that have damaged villages in the Ayam and Selim districts for the past two weeks,"_ said the reporter.

"Huzzah, the lovely Professor Miriel is here to enlighten us." Inigo said in a sly tone.

"Oh brother," Brady mumbled while Kjelle rolled her eyes slightly.

_"According to my observations, there must be an unknown benefactor involved in the energy-feeding of these giant Risen since normal-sized Risen cannot grow this large on their own. I suspect this is possibly the doing of dark mages using illegal magic as a means of terrorism."_ Miriel stated in her usual light but monotone voice.

Lucina's eyes widened and her heart beat faster. She was worried about the attacks, but she was hoping to see a special someone on TV. Her sister Severa was not oblivious to what she was thinking, so she elbowed her.

"You're hoping Laurent will show up won't you?" Severa said with a sly look on her face.

Lucina felt her face heat up, "And why would it be so wrong for me to hope to see a friend who I don't see often because of his college studies?"

Severa sighed, "You're 16 and he's 19, it's creepy. Besides, he's a college man, he's probably involved with college girls."

"Don't play dunce with us girly, it's pretty obvious that you send Gerome loads of messages on the internet and he's 19 and you're the tiniest 14 year old ever," Kjelle snapped.

Severa flipped her hair and winked at Kjelle. "Hmph! But age is not a measure of maturity."

Inigo walked in on the bickering females. "Ladies please! Why wait forever for lone knights far away from the kingdom when you could go for someone free for the taking?"

Cynthia giggled, "Yeah! Since Laurent and Gerome are gonna be no-shows to a gig like this you girls should dance with Inigo and at least make him happy. Or hey, take my young ward to dance with." She pointed to Yarne and winked at him.

"Huh?" Yarne dropped his lollipop in confusion. He looked both ways to make sure she meant somebody else. "Y-You don't mean me do you?"

"Yes you, silly!" Cynthia laughed. "Come on, you can't just leave these lovely maidens without their lovely prince, can you?"

"I g-guess so," Yarne laughed nervously. _"I can't just dance with girls who are like sisters to me! That's just plain awkward!"_ He thought to himself.

Then Cynthia clapped her hands and nodded in approval. "Then it's settled, we'll all have the time of our lives at the dance." She looked over at Brady who seemed worried. "You'll be fine, Brady. I'm sure the gods've got your back."

Brady had his hands in prayer form and clenched his teeth. "Well, I'm prayin' anyway. You lovebirds are gonna need it."

When everyone went home, Brady continued to pray at his church. He was in a peaceful state of solitude. He sat down cross-legged at the foot of the steps to the altar, meditating. He hoped Yarne wouldn't screw up royally at the dance. As we was meditating, he heard footsteps in the chapel, opened his eyes, and saw that Yarne had just arrived. "Hey bunny boy." Brady greeted him in quiet surprise. "What'cha doin' here?"

Yarne nervously looked away. "Errr, nothing really. Just wanted to...hang out."

"You sure about that? Doesn't look like your here just for a nice visit."

Yarne sighed. "Alright alright, I came here to pray too. I know I'm not a very religious guy, but I remembered what you said...about me and Cynthia, and I wanted to pray about that and the dance coming up."

"Heh, same here! I was prayin' ya wouldn't make an arse of yerself with Cynthia"

"Yeah, I'd hate to mess up my friendship with Cynthia because of my cowardliness. Thanks a lot for looking out for me Brady. I didn't know you really cared." Yarne paused for a moment. "Umm, you don't mind if I pray with you, do you?"

"Long as ya don't make a ruckus cryin' yer eyes out or somethin'." Brady said sarcastically.

* * *

**Alright! First chapter complete, feedback is welcome. Second chapter will come out...When it comes out!  
**

**Anyways this is Emiko Gale signing out! Goodnight everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

**It took me way too long to update this guys! And I am extremely sorry...In the past I had real life issues and I was insecure about writing for Fire Emblem. But to be honest I have much more fun writing for Fire Emblem than I do for Ace Attorney. Especially the child units for Awakening, they're my babies!**

**BUT, upon picking this story up again I realized that I may need to add another chapter...Possibly 2. So I hope you guys don't mind.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem, this is fanmade by an insane fan.**

* * *

Yarne looked at himself in the plain mirror not bothering to turn on the lights despite night falling in Ylisse. With the regal clothes he managed to buy with what little gold he had he wondered if he looked like a prince, but the more he looked the more he seemed more like the main character in the Holy Iris Grand Academy adaption of Beauty and the Beast. A role Cynthia and his other friends thought should've been rightfully his but he never got it, not like he was the theater type.

He also wondered what Cynthia was going to wear, she was a bit of a tomboy. Either way he just wanted to spend time with her.

But first, motivation!

Yarne glared at himself in the mirror just like his mother taught him. "You are a force to be reckoned with! But you're also a warm hearted hero!"

After processing those two sentences in his head his fierce glare became a weak frown. "Ehhh, this is hard!"

Yarne sighed and just left his house after his parents sent their love and goodbyes. Stahl and Panne were also a bit concerned about the titan risen but the dance was still going on so they just brushed it off as them being too fidgety.

Yarne opened the door. The night sky was a normal shade of blue, the suburb looked quaint. Everything normal and nonchalant, but he took a deep breath and began to walk to the academy. It was a long walk but he didn't mind.

"Now we must reach the area where trouble shall brew!"

Yarne's ears twitched, he recognized that type of dialogue and voice a mile away.

"Yarne!"

Yarne turned around. "Owain!"

"Good evening bunny boy. Are you heading to the dance?" Owain said.

Yarne noticed that Owain was wearing a black tuxedo, but for some reason he had his sword with him. This was a bit strange for him. Weapons cannot be allowed willy nilly at the academy. It took Owain awhile to follow the rules and now it would seem as if an old habit returned.

"What does it look like?" Yarne said in a sad tone.

Owain's expression became more serious, but Yarne was too sad to notice. "Maybe the young ward should stay…"

"But…" Yarne stuttered.

"Listen," Owain paused. "I know they didn't cancel the dance, but I can feel it in my sword hand that the titan risen will attack…I would prefer a comrade stay safe at home playing video games."

Yarne shivered slightly. "N-n…No!" He said.

"I can protect everyone there myself. Besides, I cannot just leave Noire alone."

Then a light bulb went off in Yarne's head. "Well I can't just leave Cynthia alone!"

Yarne changed into his beast form and charged off to the academy. Owain just stood there for a moment.

"Atta boy, bunny boy." Owain whispered before he went to follow him on his skateboard.

* * *

Lucina and Servera both dreaded the limo ride to the school. But since they were the princesses of Ylisse they had to show up minutes before the dance officially started. Servera curled her legs up to her chest as the ride got closer to destination. Lucina hugged herself lightly and swallowed every half hour. Finally at destination was possibly 75% of the school as they saw everyone dressed formally and sadly the limo could not block the sound of obnoxious chattering. Lucina gave her thanks to the driver, while Servera being in a bad mood just left.

Some of the students bowed and greeted them, while some boys acted a bit animalistic towards the girls. It made Lucina a bit frightened. But the crowd started to fade as the doors opened and everyone walked the concrete stairs to enter the building.

Both sisters were too wary to look up at any students. But Lucina's attention was eventually caught when she saw light blue haired Morgana hugging Brady's arm. Morgana looked behind her to see Lucina. Lucina saw a worried aura in Morgana's eyes.

"Lucina!" Morgana cried.

"Morgana!" Lucina ran to Morgana's side. "What's wrong?"

Brady stroked Morgana's light blue hair that she got from her father Virion. She breathed out. "Have you see Morgan?"

Lucina paused. "He couldn't have gone too far, the school only opened moments ago."

"Stay close Morgana." Brady said.

Just then some familiar panting was heard. Lucina, Brady, and Morgana looked around to see where it was coming from.

"Hey!"

They all turned to see Cynthia, managing to run down concrete stairs in a long dress that nearly covered her feet, and high heels.

"Cynthia," Morgana and Lucina cried in unison.

The three of them were surprised to see Cynthia in such an outfit, it wasn't like her.

Cynthia panted. "I saw some big jerk teasing Nah, and then she got cornered by 3 guys and told her to obey her. I tried to fight them but they said if I did Nah would face consequences!"

Morgana was becoming incredibly scared. Nah is Morgan's girlfriend. She silently prayed to Naga that Morgan wasn't in danger too.

Cynthia turned around ready to run again. "I'll go back-!"

Lucina reached out for Cynthia. "Wait Cynthia! It may be dangerous, we must tell someone older and…"

Cynthia clenched her fists. "I came back because I needed help but I also feel bad for not stopping a bad deed when I first saw it!"

"Bad deeds should be left in the hands of a non shit taking soon to be priest," Brady said.

Just then the sound of a girl's scream was heard, nobody was really sure whom it really came from.

"Duty calls," Brady said in a bit of a cold tone. Morgana kissed her boyfriend on the cheek. "Please be careful," she said.

"Later babe," Brady ran off.

Even though almost everyone was inside now Lucina felt the need to investigate. She wasn't interested in the dance anyway. Lucina walked up the stairs intending to check every inch of the school for her missing friends but then Cynthia passed by her.

Cynthia ran despite her heels and dress and panted. "Cynthia!" Lucina cried.

Cynthia looked back at Lucina quickly but still ran. "What? It's a hero's duty!"

Lucina nodded slowly, "Allow me to accompany—" Lucina got cut off by Cynthia running away.

Cynthia lifted her dress up a bit so she could run faster. The students gave confused looks as she ran around searching every last hallway for her friends. Tonight was a terrible night for Cynthia to be a part of a prestigious academy that was really big.

She panted, feeling a bit dizzy from all the running. The ivory hallways looked distorted to her, she was about to turn back.

_"HELP!"_

_**BANG! BANG! BANG!**_

Cynthia heard a faint but sharp sound of someone crying for help, and loud banging noises that frightened her a bit. She turned a corner at the end of an abandoned hallway to see a dark wood table in the way of a closet door, she guessed that was where the noise was coming from. The noise would not cease so Cynthia wasted no time getting the table out of the way, it was heavy though and she did some fierce dragging.

Soon the door opened, inside was Morgan and behind him was Nah, curled up.

Morgan groaned. "Cynthia!"

"Are you two alright?" Cynthia cried.

Cynthia was indeed worried, Morgan looked as if he nearly cried in this experience and Nah looked petrified.

Morgan moved his hands in front of him. "My hands hurt from knocking so much."

He then turned around to help his girlfriend back on his feet. The three of them sat in the hallway as Nah explained what happened.

"Those big guys, I've seen them before. They harassed me and cornered me, but I'm not allowed to use my dragon stone because it's against the rules of the school." Nah was nearly sobbing as she uttered out those words. "So I was powerless."

Morgan held Nah closer. "Morgan found me and tried to fight them off but they ended up stuffing us both into the closet."

"That's terrible!" Cynthia cried.

Nah nodded. "I want to leave this dance."

Cynthia didn't object. Morgan grabbed Nah's hand and picked them both up. "Yeah, dances are supposed to be fun! But high school feels like torture anyway."

Cynthia nodded as the couple walked away. "Have fun ya hear?"

* * *

Cynthia walked into the large dining room where the dance was held. All the round tables were removed and there were lights and music. She felt she was alone at first until upon closer inspection seeing Inigo moving his hips for the girls. She was going to say "hello" but he didn't make eye contact with her at all, so she just walked over him. Only to trip over someone's foot.

"Ahhh!" Cynthia yelled.

Cynthia managed to land on her hands mostly, it didn't hurt.

"Oh Cynthia I'm sorry!"

Cynthia turned behind her. "It's ok, Lucina!"

Cynthia recognized that voice a mile away.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention—"

Cynthia grabbed Lucina's hand. "I wasn't really either, were even!"

Lucina lifted Cynthia up, but Cynthia saw the grief in Lucina's blue eyes.

"I saved Morgan and Nah from being locked in the closet forever by the bad guys, don't worry. They decided to leave the dance and maybe we should—" Cynthia got cut off by the sound of harsh chattering.

_**"Bunny boy!"**_

_** "Beastie!"**_

_** "What the hell are you doing here anyway!"**_

Being large was a double edged sword. Yarne may have been huge but he was being poked uncomfortably by the students as he politely asked if he could walk through.

"Yarne!" Cynthia cried happily as she ran to her young ward.

Lucina had a bit of envy in her eyes, but she said nothing.

Cynthia hugged him, and even if Yarne felt upset because of the ridicule, Cynthia hugging him at this moment made everything feel more comfortable. She felt his tuxedo was a bit soaked as if he was rained on though, but she didn't question it.

"It was snowing when Owain and I ran here." Yarne said.

Cynthia looked up at Yarne in a mix of joy and confusion. "Snow?"

"Cynthia, it is starting to become winter," Lucina said. But even she felt this was a bit strange.

Suddenly the sound of large banging permeated the room. Cynthia's mind boggled.

"Wow! They sure are cranking the music up!" Cynthia yelled so people would hear her. She was actually getting quite excited now.

Yarne felt his stomach rock a bit, Lucina wasn't any less uneasy than she was. Each sound banging against their ears made them more frightened. Still the dance continued until one bang turned into a sickening crack. A crack that ripped a large hole into the dining room which revealed a titan risen outside. Students screamed and fell over as they saw the leg of the gigantic risen and a slight view of its long clawed hand, and snowflakes were coming in fast, it felt unreal!

"Ahhh!" Cynthia cried.

Yarne wrapped his arms tighter around Cynthia, his first idea was to run away with her but he was frozen in place.

* * *

**Bwahahaha! Cliffhanger!  
**

**But I am pretty happy about this chapter...It was certainly loads of fun to write. Hopefully I'll write the next chapter (which will have action!) well.**

**This is Emiko Gale signing out and goodnight all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**And now, for the grande finale!**

**I had loads of fun writing this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or the characters (sadly) this is just fanwork made by a fan.**

* * *

"Oh Yarne!" Cynthia cried because it felt as if the entire school was about to go down. And even though the school specialized in combat the students weren't simply allowed to carry their weapons anytime.

The three of them were so shocked that they didn't notice Servera helping an injured student out. As usual she glared at her sister.

"Don't just stand there sis! Help me with these guys!" Servera yelled.

"R-right!" Lucina ran for one of the students on the ground.

Yarne shivered as he slowly started to pull Cynthia away from the monster, but then Owain, Brady, and Noire showed up. Owain glided across the flow and drew his sword swiftly. "I guess I'm a bit late," he said.

Brady went a bit blue himself. "I guess prayer will only get ya half the way." He turned to Noire. "Hey, are you sick of screaming?"

Noire nodded a bit.

"Then ya may want to leave," Brady went to help the students.

Noire shivered as she stared at the risen, she looked as if she was about to faint.

And she and the others saw as the ladies finally are incapable of getting their hands of Inigo as they are all clinging to him as he escorts them out.

After that Cynthia let go of her young ward and clenched her fists. "Alright! I better join the fight next!"

The very thought made Yarne freak out in his head, he placed his paws on Cynthia's shoulders and held her in place. "But Cynthia you don't have your weapon or pegesus!"

She brushed off his paws. "Doesn't mean I can't fight!"

Yarne let her go, even if he knew this was insane. Besides, she was charging into that risen in a dress, a beautiful one that sort of complimented her playfulness.

Owain was busy slashing away but he could not make a dent, he panted. "I can't seem to scratch this thing!"

Brady was using his staff to heal the injured. "Keep distracting it! The injured are more important than the building." Brady then helped 3 students at once and ran from the room.

Owain panted and readied his sword hand for more action. But before he knew it someone launched themselves right at the giant risen's arm. With the person made perfect impact Owain quickly saw it was Cynthia. But the very impact caused her legs to sting and for her to fall backwards.

"Ahhhh!"

"Cynthia!" Owain yelled.

_**Crack!**_

Cynthia tried to make a swift landing but she landed on the side of the leg, and she couldn't move from her spot. Cynthia clenched her eyes shut to try to ignore the pain. "Owwww-ouch!" She cried hoarsely.

But before she knew it gentle hands lifted her up, for a moment she thought she was floating. Until she opened her eyes for a moment and saw it was Yarne. He quickly placed her against the wall under a table for safely.

"Are you alright?" Yarne asked.

Cynthia was breathless for a moment. "I am now."

Both of them turned around at the sound of the giant risen's growl. Noire had successfully pierced the risen with an arrow, but the risen still wouldn't go down.

Yarne thought about it for a moment, he was scared but he stood his ground.

"I…I think, I must be the hero to save us all, Cynthia."

Cynthia was more worried than excited for her young ward, it was dangerous.

"But…" She said.

"I want to prove myself to you!" Yarne said.

Cynthia reluctantly nodded.

Yarne turned around and got on all fours to transform in his tanguel form. He took a few steps toward the titan risen and stood up using his rear feet, bearing his claws in the air. "Alright! Wanna piece of me?"

The titan risen growled.

Yarne gulped. _"Ok, maybe I shouldn't of said that."_He thought.

Yarne turned to a more offensive stance. "Hyaaa!" He jumped into the titan risen, claws first and with the strength of a titanic ship made a direct hit.

"Go Yarne!" Owain yelled.

"Go Yarne!" Cynthia yelled from afar.

Yarne made some fierce slashes on the surface of the risen with his front feet and rear feet, causing the risen to groan some more.

Taking a few steps backward Yarne curled up and began to spin in the air attempting his "canon ball attack."

Yarne flung at the risen's head and caused it to tilt backwards a bit. Owain and Cynthia covered their ears at the loud noise of suffering that almost made them feel sympathetic.

"Yeah! I'm doing it!" Yarne cried.

Yarne jumped towards the risen with his pieced claws making a slash that caused a large crack. This crack felt so much like the breaking point to Owain. The groans of the risen were fading, but so was the risen as the risen melted back into the darkness, but Yarne was stuck in place and he was falling.

"Ah, ah, ahhhhh!" Yarne cried as he fell to the ground at two stories high.

"Yarne!" Owain cried.

He wanted to save Yarne but Cynthia cried in horror as Yarne fell, but she was still injured and Owain ran to the frightened girl's aid to prevent her from doing another reckless good deed.

* * *

Yarne was passed out for a moment, in a puddle of risen darkness. He only slept for a couple minutes before he sluggishly opened his eyes to see he was back into his normal form. But the dark particles felt sticky against his fur, it caused him to get back on his feet.

"Yuck!" Yarne brushed some of the particles off him.

It could've just been a dream started from an embarrassing accident, but when Yarne's mind finally processed his act he nearly jumped for joy.

"I did it! I saved the school!"

But then he looked up at the big hole in the school caused by the titan risen.

"Oh no, Cynthia!"

Everything was quiet, he decided to run for the front of the school.

Meanwhile Owain and Noire held Cynthia down as Brady tried to heal her.

"Let me go! I need to find Yarne!" Cynthia cried.

"The researchers are checking the area where the destruction happened, Cynthia." Brady said slightly annoyed.

"It's true! A passed a bunch of them when I ran here!" A panting voice said.

Just then students and friends turned their heads at the school hero, students who would usually mock Yarne were silent now.

"Yarne!" Cynthia yelled but she cried in pain when she tried to get up, leaving her motionless.

Brady was finally able to use his staff to heal her. "No thanks needed," He said sarcastically.

Cynthia felt no more pain, she ran to Yarne quicker than her own Pegasus and gave him a hug that the strong hero Yarne would admit was bone crushing. Then Cynthia looked up at him and smiled, the expression quickly made Yarne blush.

Without expecting it Cynthia jumped up and kissed Yarne on the lips. It was quick but Yarne licked his lips at the lovely taste of an act of love.

"My hero!" Cynthia said.

Meanwhile Lucina walked back to the limo she rode in earlier, relived but sad at the same time. When she opened the door to her surprise she saw Servera and Kjelle together in the back seat. Kjelle gave an embarrassed blush. "Lucina!" She cried.

Lucina paused for a moment. "Kjelle, I thought you were not interested in the dance."

Then again Kjelle was wearing her armor to school.

"We came here after we heard what happened," Kjelle said.

"We?" Said Lucina.

"Lucina," said a masculine voice.

Lucina knew that voice, it made her stomach fly into knots in a good way. "She turned around to see Miriel, Gerome, and most importantly Laurent.

"Laurent!" Lucina's voice gotten softer upon saying his name.

"Gerome!" Servera nearly screamed like a fan girl and could've knocked Lucina over nearly rocketing out of the limo, but Kjelle grabbed her.

"Come here you!" Kjelle said as she dragged Servera back in slamming the door shut.

Laurent and Lucina moved closer to each other. With that a smile formed on Miriel's lips.

"Gerome, I believe we should head back to the scene of the attack." Gerome didn't object as the two of them left Laurent and Lucina alone.

"I thought you were at the University," Lucina said.

"We were, but when we learned that the titan risen attacked the academy we had to save them underclassmen. But apparently we are too late and the one known as "Bunny Boy" saved the day."Laurent said.

Both of them smiled and giggled a bit.

"Well, Morgan said he was throwing a celebration for surviving the titan risen attack, it would be a most joyous event for me if you could accompany me." Lucina said.

Laurent chuckled. "If only the occupation of a researcher didn't eat up every bit of my free time, but I want to let you know Lucina that I—"

"I LOVE YOU!" Cried a voice.

After recovering from ear damage Laurent and Lucina looked to see that Yarne was the one who made the love confession and he was carrying a cheerful Cynthia bridal style.

Laurent and Lucina both blushed.

"I love you Cynthia!" Yarne cried.

* * *

**Ok...I guess I could've done a bit better on the ending and romance. But this is the longest fanfic I ever completed...Which is not saying much since this is only 3 chapters but I am satisfied.  
**

**Yes the Kjelle/Servera bit at the end was intentional. You can look at it as friendship if you wish...Or onesided love.**

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed and this is Emiko Gale signing out!**


End file.
